betheoneallforonefandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics/Baby I'm Sorry
Hangul= huh 가지 마 가지 마 또 똑같은 말들의 반복 불러도 불러도 불러도 답이 없는 메아리는 아직도 악몽 같은 밤 홀로 남아 잠들어 가 메말라 버린 내 눈물 대신 가녀린 빗줄기만 yeah 심장이 더 아파 온다 눈물이 더 말라 온다 버린 마음은 쌩 바람은 휑 무거운 두 눈의 그늘은 퀭 지치는 내 맘 속에 또 어둠만 차고 눈물만 몰아치는 파도 I just want to be alone 우리의 추억 이젠 모두 지워야 되니 babe I just want to be alone 바보처럼 너만 찾게 될 걸 Baby I’m sorry, We got the better 이젠 보낼게 love together 모든 게 변했지만 oh 너는 없지만 every night every night yoooooou Baby I’m sorry, We got the better 이젠 잘할게 love together 모든 게 변했지만 oh 너는 없지만 every night every night yoooooou 이젠 괜찮겠지 하면서 친구들을 불렀지만 왜 니 얘기만 하고 있는 건지 내가 뭐 하는 건지 정말 이게 맞는 건지 I don’t know 잊어 보겠다고 다짐한 게 어제… 어제 큰소리 빵빵 친 건 뭔데 땅만 탕탕 치며 우리 생각 하고 있는 건지 후회 돼 안고 싶어 구름 같은 너를 잡고 싶어 나비 같은 너를 너무 그리워져 하나 같던 둘을 I just want to be alone 우리의 추억 이젠 모두 지워야 되니 babe I just want to be alone 습관처럼 너만 찾게 될 걸 Baby I’m sorry, We got the better 이젠 보낼게 love together 모든 게 변했지만 oh 너는 없지만 every night every night yoooooou (쉿!) 널 잊고 dancing party time (hey) 널 두고 dancing party tonight (ho) dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dancing party time Let’s go!! Baby I’m sorry, We got the better 이젠 보낼게 love together 모든 게 변했지만 oh 너는 없지만 every night every night yooooou Baby I’m sorry, We got the better 이젠 잘할게 love together baby 저 멀리 그렇게 멀리 가지 마 lonely love tonight baby in a city light in in in a city love light in a city light in in in a city love light (baby 저 멀리 그렇게 멀리 가지 마 lonely love tonight) in a city light in in in a city love light in a city in a city in a city love light |-| Romanization= Huh gaji ma gaji ma Tto ttokgateun maldeurui banbok Bulleodo bulleodo bulleodo Dabi eomneun mearineun ajikdo Angmong gateun bam Hollo nama jamdeureo ga Memalla beorin nae nunmul daeshin Ganyeorin bitjulgiman yeah. Shimjangi deo apa onda Nunmuri deo malla onda Beorin maeumeun ssaeng Barameun hweng Mugeoun du nunui geuneureun kweng Jichineun nae mam soge tto Eodumman chago Nunmulman morachineun pado I just want to be alone Uriui chueok ijen modu jiwoya doeni babe I just want to be alone Babocheoreom neoman chatge doel geol Baby i’m sorry, we got the better Ijen bonaelge love together Modeun ge byeonhaetjiman oh neoneun eobtjiman Every night every night yoooooou Baby i’m sorry, we got the better Ijen jalhalge love together Modeun ge byeonhaetjiman oh neoneun eobtjiman Every night every night yoooooou Ijen gwaenchanketji hamyeonseo Chingudeureul bulleotjiman Wae ni yaegiman hago inneun geonji Naega mwo haneun geonji Jeongmal ige matneun geonji i don’t know Ijeo bogetdago dajimhan ge eoje… eoje Keunsori ppangppang chin geon mwonde Ttangman tangtang chimyeo uri saenggak Hago inneun geonji Huhoe dwae ango shipeo gureum gateun neoreul Japgo shipeo nabi gateun neoreul Neomu geuriwojyeo hana gatdeon dureul I just want to be alone Uriui chueok ijen modu jiwoya doeni babe I just want to be alone Babocheoreom neoman chatge doel geol Baby i’m sorry, we got the better Ijen bonaelge love together Modeun ge byeonhaetjiman oh neoneun eobtjiman Every night every night yoooooou (swit!) Neol itgo dancing party time (hey) Neol dugo dancing party tonight (ho) Dan dan dan dan dan Dan dan dan dan dan Dan dancing party time let’s go!! Baby i’m sorry, we got the better Ijen bonaelge love together Modeun ge byeonhaetjiman oh neoneun eobtjiman Every night every night yoooooou Baby i’m sorry, we got the better Ijen jalhalge love together Baby jeo meolli geureoke meolli Gaji ma lonely love tonight Baby in a city light (let’s fly~baby~) In in in a city love light In a city light In in in a city love light ( baby jeo meolli geureoke meolli Gaji ma lonely love tonight) In a city light In in in a city love light In a city in a city In a city love light |-| English= Huh don’t go, don’t go Repeating the same words I call, call, call out to you But it’s still an answer-less echo This nightmare of a night I remain alone and fall asleep In place of my dried up tears Are thin lines of rain yeah My heart is hurting more My tears are drying more My left-behind heart is empty The wind blows coldly The shadows drag under my heavy eyes Again in my exhausted heart, Darkness fills up Waves of tears surge up I just want to be alone Do I need to erase all of our memories now babe I just want to be alone Like a fool, I only look for you Baby I’m sorry, We got the better Now I’ll let you go, love together Though everything changed but oh though you’re not here Every night every night you Baby I’m sorry, We got the better Now I’ll be good – love together Though everything changed but oh though you’re not here Every night every night you I tell myself that everything will be okay now And I called up my friends but Why am I only talking about you? What am I doing? Is this really the right thing to do? I don’t know It was yesterday when I determined that I’d forget you I made a big and loud determination But I only pound the floor as I think about us I regret it, I want to hold you, who is like a cloud I want to catch you, who is like a butterfly I long for it so much, us two that was like one I just want to be alone Do I need to erase all of our memories now babe I just want to be alone Like a habit, I only look for you Baby I’m sorry, We got the better Now I’ll let you go, love together Though everything changed but oh though you’re not here Every night every night you I forget you and dancing party time (hey) I leave you and dancing party tonight (ho) Dan dan dan dan dan Dan dan dan dan dan Dan dancing party time Let`s go!! Baby I’m sorry, We got the better Now I’ll let you go, love together Though everything changed but oh though you’re not here Every night every night you Baby I’m sorry, We got the better I’ll be good now – love together Baby, far away, far far away, Don’t go – lonely love tonight Baby in a city light in in in a city love light In a city light in in in a city love light In a city light in in in a city love light In a city light in in in a city love light |-| Japanese= huh カジマカジマ 繰り返す言葉だけ プルロドプルロドプルロド ただ、こだましてるだけ 返事はない 今日も一人きり 涙 乾く代わり 弱い雨が降るだけ yeah 心臓を貫いて 涙枯れ果てて 心にはセン 風はフェン 向こう見つめ遠い目 疲れきった胸の中は Sick 君がいない Dark I just want to be alone 思い出は消してしまわなくちゃbabe I just want to be alone 馬鹿だね 忘れられない Baby I’m sorry, We got the better 離れても love together もう君はいない Oh 何もかも every night every night yoooooou Baby I’m sorry, We got the better いつまでも love together 変わってしまう Oh 何もかも every night　every night yoooooou もうダイジョブだよと 友達呼んでも Why? 君しか描けない 自分が分からない 本当 これで いいの? I don’t know 忘れると決めたのに OK OK 口先ばっか Why don’t you? でも僕は君の姿 描けない 後悔する抱きしめたい君を今 この現実が夢ならでも 失うのかサヨナラ I just want to be alone 思い出は消してしまわなくちゃbabe I just want to be alone 今もまだ君を探して Baby I’m sorry, We got the better 離れても love together もう君はいない Oh 何もかも every night every night yoooooou 踊ろう dancing party time (Hey) 踊ろう dancing party tonight (Ho) dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dancing party time Let’s go!! Baby I’m sorry, We got the better 離れても love together もう君はいない Oh 何もかも every night every night yoooooou Baby I’m sorry, We got the better これからは love together baby, faraway　baby, fly away 今は lonely love tonight (Let’s Fly~ baby~) baby in a city light in in in a city love light in a city light in in in a city love light in a city light in in in a city love light in a city in a city in a city love light (baby, faraway　baby, fly away 今は lonely love tonight) |-| Romaji= Huh gajima gajima kurikaesu kotoba dake bullodo bullodo bullodo tada kodama shi teru dake henji wa nai kyou mo hitori kiri namida kawaku kawari yowai ame ga huru dake yeah shinzou o tsuranui te namida kare hate te kokoro ni wa sen kaze wa fen mukou mitsume to-oi me tsukare kit ta mune no naka wa Sick kun ga i nai Dark I just want to be alone omoide wa keshi te shimawa naku cha babe I just want to be alone baka da ne wasure rare nai Baby I'm sorry We got the better hanare te mo love together mou kimi wa i nai Oh nanimokamo every night every night yooou Baby I'm sorry We got the better itsu made mo love together kawat te shimau Oh nanimokamo every night every night yooou mou daijobu da yo to tomodachi yon de mo Why ? kimi shika egake nai jibun ga wakara nai hontou kore de ii no? I don't know wasureru to kime ta noni OK OK kuchisaki bakka Why don't you ? demo boku wa kimi no sugata egake nai koukai suru dakishime tai kimi o ima kono genjitsu ga yume nara demo ushinau no ka sayonara I just want to be alone omoide wa keshi te shimawa naku cha babe I just want to be alone ima mo mada kimi o sagashi te Baby I'm sorry We got the better hanare te mo love together mou kimi wa i nai Oh nanimokamo every night every night yooou odorou dancing party time (Hey) odorou dancing party tonight (Ho) dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dancing party time Let's go !! Baby I'm sorry We got the better hanare te mo love together mou kimi wa i nai Oh nanimokamo every night every night yooou Baby I ' m sorry We got the better korekara wa love together baby faraway baby fly away ima wa lonely love tonight baby in a city light in in in a city love light in a city light in in in a city love lightin a city lightin in in a city love lightin a city in a cityin a city love light Baby faraway baby faraway ima wa lonely love tonight References *Hangul Lyrics via colorcodedlyrics.com *Romanization and Korean to English Translations via kpoplyrics.net *Japanese Lyrics via colorcodedlyrics.net *Japanese Romaji via lyricstime.com Category:Lyrics